1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electrical connectors, and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved telephone-type modular plug that mates with a telephone-type modular jack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors known as modular plugs and modular jacks have recently come into widespread use in the telecommunications industry. As utilized herein, the terms "modular plug" and "modular jack" connote the miniature interchangeable, quick-connect-and-disconnect plugs and jacks developed by Western Electric Company and Bell Telephone Laboratories originally for use with telephone equipment. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,498; 3,850,497; and 3,860,316. The word "modular" came to connote these types of plugs and jacks because they "modularized" the telephone equipment (handsets, desksets, cordsets, mounting plates, and the like) with which they were utilized. That is, modular plugs and modular jacks enable telephone equipment to be manufactured with standard connectors to permit interchangeability of components by consumers or end users without requiring a serviceman.
Modular plugs and jacks are now widely used to interconnect electrical components other than telephones. For example, a microcomputer may employ modular jacks in the computer housing for coupling the computer to various peripheral devices (modems, printers, disc drives, etc.) via cordsets terminated by modular plugs. Some of these peripheral components, such as a data modem, require only a 6-position plug, while other components, such as a printer, require an 8-position plug. Further, the dimensions of modular plugs and jacks that interconnect with telephone equipment is strictly governed by Part 68 of the rules of the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). For example, the width of a regular, 6-position modular telephone plug is about 0.380 inch, while the width of a regular 8-position modular telephone plug is about 0.460 inch, as established by the FCC.
Accordingly, two differently sized modular plug and jack combinations normally need to be provided to a computer manufacturer seeking to utilize, for example, a 6-position plug for a data modem and an 8-position plug for a printer connection. The requirement for two differently sized parts naturally increases the cost of tooling and assembly. Further, an 8-position plug and jack undesirably take up more space than their 6-position counterparts.
It would be highly desirable if a single size modular plug could be provided which both meets all FCC size limitations and is usable, for example, as either a 6-position connector or an 8-position connector. Tooling and assembly costs would be substantially reduced in that one part could be adapted to do the job previously required by two parts.
In addition, certain interconnect applications utilizing modular plugs require shielded multiconductor cables of the type described, for example, in copending application Ser. No. 246,165, filed March 23, 1981. In such a cable, one of the conductors is a drain wire consisting of an uninsulated conductor that is terminated together with the insulated conductors by the contact terminals of the modular plug. In those applications requiring communications through the telephone network, there are usually a predefined number of telephone network positions in the modular plug (e.g., 4 or 6) where the "active", information-carrying conductors are placed. In order to prevent possible harm to the telephone network when using a shielded cable having a drain wire, it would be highly desirable if the uninsulated drain conductor could be terminated in the modular plug in a position not normally occupied by an active, information-carrying conductor.
It is towards overcoming the above-noted deficiencies and achieving the stated objectives that the present invention is advanced.